Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl
Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl (ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド・パール, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl) is the 3rd series of the Pokémon anime. Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl ran from September 28, 2006 to September 9, 2010 in Japan and in the United States ran from April 20, 2007 to February 5, 2011. The series covers the main protagonist, Ash Ketchum, and his Pikachu's adventures in the new region of Sinnoh. Ash's companions from the previous series, May and Max, have left the series, and are replaced by a girl named Dawn. Dawn is a native from Sinnoh in Twinleaf Town. Brock, one of Ash's longest companions, once again reappears. Team Rocket are still in the series as antagonists chasing after Ash's Pikachu, and oppose Team Galactic. Team Galactic one of the major villain teams going after Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina; similar to how most other villainous teams went after the Legendary Pokémon in their region. Ash and Brock will also have a new set of clothing. This series is called Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl in Japan. In short Pokémon DP. Ash starts off his journey to this new region along with his faithful companion Pikachu and Aipom, leaving the other Pokémon he caught in the Hoenn region at Professor Oak's Lab. In this series Ash competes in the Sinnoh League by gaining the eight badges of the region while capturing and befriending new Pokémon along the way. Seasons *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (Season 10) *Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension (Season 11) *Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles (Season 12) *Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors (Season 13) Japan Unlike the dub's seasons listed above, this series is not split into separate parts and is kept by its series name throughout. Characters Main *Ash *Dawn *Brock Rivals *Paul *Barry *Zoey *Nando *Kenny *Ursula *Tobias Antagonists *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Giovanni **Cassidy **Butch **Dr. Namba *Team Galactic **Cyrus **Saturn **Jupiter **Mars *J Key Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Staraptor *Ash's Torterra *Ash's Infernape *Ash's Buizel *Ash's Gliscor *Ash's Gible *Dawn's Piplup *Dawn's Buneary *Dawn's Pachirisu *Dawn's Mamoswine *Dawn's Cyndaquil *Dawn's Togekiss *Dawn's Ambipom (given away) *Brock's Sudowoodo *Brock's Croagunk *Brock's Chansey *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Jessie's Dustox (released) *Jessie's Seviper *Jessie's Yanmega *James' Mime Jr. *James' Carnivine *James' Cacnea (given away) *Paul's Aggron *Paul's Azumarill (given away) *Paul's Drapion *Paul's Electivire *Paul's Froslass *Paul's Gastrodon *Paul's Gliscor *Paul's Hariyama *Paul's Honchkrow *Paul's Magmortar *Paul's Nidoking *Paul's Ninjask *Paul's Stantler (released) *Paul's Starly (released) *Paul's Torterra *Paul's Ursaring *Paul's Weavile *Zoey's Glameow *Zoey's Mismagius *Zoey's Gastrodon *Zoey's Lumineon *Zoey's Gallade *Zoey's Leafeon *Nando's Roserade *Nando's Sunflora *Nando's Kricketune *Nando's Altaria *Nando's Kricketot *Nando's Lopunny *Nando's Armaldo *Kenny's Empoleon *Kenny's Alakazam *Kenny's Breloom *Kenny's Machoke *Kenny's Floatzel *Conway's Slowking *Conway's Aggron *Conway's Heracross *Conway's Shuckle *Conway's Lickilicky *Conway's Dusknoir *Barry's Empoleon *Barry's Staraptor *Barry's Roserade *Barry's Heracross *Barry's Skarmory *Barry's Hitmonlee *Ursula's Gabite *Ursula's Wormadam *Ursula's Plusle *Ursula's Minun *Ursula's Jigglypuff *Ursula's Flareon *Ursula's Vaporeon *Tobias' Darkrai *Tobias' Latios Recurring characters *Gym Leaders - The gym leaders of Sinnoh appear in some episodes, most likely battling Ash. *Elite Four *Frontier Brains *Professor Rowan - the Sinnoh Regional Professor. *Johanna - Dawn's mother *Professor Oak- Professor Oak will be shown sometimes in the series. *Delia Ketchum - the mother of Ash, appears talking to Ash on the video chat, making sure he has everything he needs for his quest. *Marian *Rhonda *Gary Oak *Looker *May *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Reggie *Angie *Lyra *Khoury *Cynthia Episodes See Episode Guide for details. Recurring Gags: Old and New *Even though Brock continues to flirt with girls, including Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, instead of Misty or Max pulling Brock's ear out of embarrassed, Brock's Croagunk uses Poison Jab on Brock and carries him away instead unless under special circumstances like helping Nurse Joy or dealing with Team Galactic's Croagunk's evolved form. *The news reporter who is hit by a microphone held by a fatigued boom operator. *Ash's Gible always hits Dawn's Piplup with Draco Meteor. *James' Carnivine would usually bite his head before battling unless it was too late. *Dawn will always have trouble fixing her hair as it would either be messy or spiky due to her past, resulting in her friends calling her Dee Dee. *Barry would always run into Ash in his appearances. Trivia *This is the only series in which there is no "Who's that Pokémon?" eyecatch in either the Japanese or English-dubbed versions. Category:Anime Category:Series